


My Dark Side

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Dark Poetry, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Kirk has trouble sleeping ever since he was split in two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dark Side

Art by Jazzbat  
  
The night came to me, and I tried to resist its pull.  
  
Every night, was met with a vision of the beast, that lurks around the corners of my mind.  
  
It is vivid, and I cannot shake the images that I see as I wake.  
  
For they torment my soul, as they try to claw out from the pits of hell.  
  
His face, my own, his teeth sharp like the wolf, and his eyes red like the devil.   
  
I must live with him, every day.   
  
For he is my dark side.


End file.
